I Was Changed By You
by ynnabanana25
Summary: Moriyama Mei is a daughter of a very wealthy family. Living a luxurious life and all but it all changed when fate decided to play a cruel game on her...not really.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. Gray-Man I only own my OC and this fanfiction's plot.**

* * *

Greetings everyone. I am Moriyama Mei, 14 years old, daughter of Moriyama Kenji and Moriyama Meiko. Just so you know my family is filthy rich and I can have anything that I want. I have long blond hair, I like to tie them in pigtails also the ends of my hair are a bit curly. Hey those are natural curls! Also I have deep purple eyes. Well enough of that.

One rainy day I am sitting in a couch in the office of my parents a few feet away from them not listening to whatever conversation they are having. Why do I even have to listen anyway? I won't have to work anyway because like I said we're already filthy rich.

Suddenly we heard a gun fire and some unknown creatures went their way to my parents. The creature look like a big rugby ball due to its oval shape, it has horns, there are also cannons attached all over their bodies, their faces are color white. Seriously?! Did they applied to much foundation on their faces?! Also there's this red pentagram that looks like a star on their foreheads. Then I heard screams and my father was shot by one of them. His body started to disintegrate. I think he's turning into ashes but before he was gone he mouthed a word.

"Run."

I don't need to be told! I know I should run but my feet won't move! One of those creatures focused its canon to me. But then my mom jumped in front of me and she was holding a large square thingy. What the heck is that?! How can that thing stop these monsters?! She turned the switch on and the next thing I knew the both of us were locked in force field. I guess... One of them fired their cannons I closed my eyes tightly. I was waiting to be turned into ash like dad but why..? I opened my eyes and was shock. This force field thingy protected us! But then I the square thing started to spark. I know its not a good sign. And the thing exploded. One of those creatures smirked. Who knew that they can smirk?

It fired its canon to us. But before it can hit us, my mom pushed me away. And I ended up rolling in the dirty floor. Damn, does she really need to push me that hard?! I mean seriously?! I just bought this dress yesterday and it cost me quite a lot!

I quickly stand up and I saw my mom being hit by the canon instead. She slowly turned into ashes. She turned to me and smiled. Tears stung my eyes but I held it back. Never mind the dress my mom is dying! And she muttered words. My eyes widen, she smiled. And she turned into ashes.

I began to scream hysterically, my tears flowing in my cheeks. One of them turned to me and focused their cannon to me. But then a warm green light wrapped around me. My focus is beginning to become fuzzy. Before I blacked out I saw 4 people standing in front of me and I passed out.

* * *

"So she is a compatible user of innocence."

"I'm glad that the innocence is safe."

"Do you even have concern for the girl?"

"Well its a relief that both of them are safe, right?"

I groaned. "Look she's waking up!" I opened my eyes and I saw a maroon ceiling. Am I on a train?! I quickly sat up and I began to panic. "You're awake!" I turned and saw a guy with white hair, one with red and the other has blue-ish black hair, also there's a girl with green hair tied in pigtails. How dare she copy my hairstyle?! "You..." I wanted to cry, to scream, to bawl my eyes out, cry my heart out, but instead... "How dare you copy my hairstyle?!" and I pointed an accusing finger on the girl "H-Huh?" she was dumbfounded. But then my eyes landed on my wrist. Around my wrist is a green bangle. I looked to my other wrist and it also has the same bangle. Even my ankles?!

"What the heck are these?! I don't even remember wearing these!"

"Its innocence." the guy with blue-ish black hair said.

"Am I talking to you?!"

"You are now though, midget." What did he just said?! MIDGET?!

"Excuse me?!"

"You should clean your ears, midget."

"For your information, I am Moriyama Mei and I my family is filthy rich!"

"Did I asked?" and I threw him a death glare.

"Erm, Moriyama-san why won't you sit down first." the girl on pigtails said

"Moriyama-_sama._" I said emphasizing the -sama

"You should call me Moriyama-sama." and her left eye noticably twitched. Well I don't care.

"Right, why won't we sit down, Moriyama-_sama?" _I sat down crossed leg. "Hello my name is Allen Walker." the guy with white hair said as he extended his right hand to me.

"Did I asked?"

"Um no... but I thin-" I cut him off

"I'm asking what the heck are these," and I showed him my wrists. "and not what your name is."

"I apologize then, Moriyama-_sama." _Irritation was visible on his voice. Like I give a damn anyway. But then my eyes landed to the guy with red hair. G-gosh... he's so handsome! He has ruby red hair and emerald green eyes. But his right eye is covered by an eye patch. I wonder why.

Then he noticed that I am staring at him. I quickly averted my eyes from him but from the corner of my eye I can see him grinning "Hiya, my name is Lavi Bookman!" and he extended his hand to me. Before I knew it I already took his hand for a handshake. "Moriyama Mei." Ugh I can feel my cheeks heating up. Get a grip of yourself lady! "A-anyway! What kind of a name Bookman is?! I mean do you always read books?! Ugh bookworms." I tried to feigned irritation but he just grins. "Anyway since this bookworm **(she's referring to Lavi)** already introduced why won't you introduce yourselves?"

"I am Allen Walker." the guy with white hair said with a smile.

"I am Lenalee Lee, Moriyama-sama." the green haired girl said. Wow so she really did followed my order. Oh well...

But then I noticed that the guy with blue-ish black hair haven't introduced himself yet. "So what's that guy name is?" I asked with superiority while I pointed at the guy. "Ah he is Kanda." Lenalee said and I nodded my head. "If you want to know my name you can just ask me yourself." this Kanda guy said but I just stuck my tongue out at him. And I heard him tsk-ed.

"Okay so back to the topic, what the heck are these?" I said as I stuck out my wrists.

"Those are called innocence." Bookworm said

"And?"

"They're weapons to defeat those creatures back there." Allen added. Damn must hold back this tears.

"Whatever." I said

The train that we are riding already came to a stop. "Oh this is our stop." Lavi said and all of us went out of the train.

"Okay, so what now?" I asked my hands on my hips. "We'll walk and walk and walk." Allen said.

"Hey isn't that Moriyama Mei?" I heard someone said.

"You mean THAT Moriyama Mei?" I turned and saw 2 girls whispering to each other. Tch! Why do they even have to whisper when I can hear them?! "

"She's so beautiful!" one guy exclaimed.

"Oh her long blond hair and deep purple eyes, eyes that is more precious than any gems..." one of the guys sighed and I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh her body... full of curves..." What the?! I turned to Allen and said. "Let's go." urgency visible on my voice and we left.

* * *

We walked fo hours and hours. Where the heck are we going anyway?! "Are we there yet?" I asked "Nope, not yet Moriyama-sama." Lenalee said. Wow she really DID followed my order. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked this time irritated. "To the Black Order." Lavi said. Oh his voice... his beautiful voice... I wonder what sound... Argh! Gosh Mei, when did you turn into pervert?! "Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. Now that I think about it Kanda was silent the whole time. I turned to the back and he was there walking. I stopped walking and so does the others.

"What's wrong, Moriyama-san?" Allen asked

"Carry me!" I said and pointed to Kanda

"Hah?!" whoa nice reaction.

"I said carry me."

"And why should I?" he answered with pure irritation.

"Because I said so."

"What kind of excuse is that?!"

I am about to retort back a shadow loomed over us. I looked up and saw the creatures again. "Innocence, activate!" Allen said and his arm turned into a massive white claw. Cool. "Mugen, activate." Kanda said as he slid his middle and index fingers on the sword. "Lenalee, Lavi! Get Moriyama-san out of here!" Allen shouted then his massive claw turn into cannon and began shooting those creatures. "Lenalee, Moriyama, grab on this!" Wow, where did this big hammer came from?! But instead I kept my mouth shut and quickly grabbed on the handle. "Hold on tight ladies." he said and I quickly tightened my grip. "Extend!" and the hammer began to extend up to the sky. "Aaaaaahhh!" I screamed.

After forever we finally landed on the land. "Mou, Lavi-kun why did you do that?" I turned and saw Lenalee puoting. I walked towards Lavi and quickly grabbed him by collar. "Hey, Bookworm! Why did you do that?!" he began to laugh awkwardly. Before I knew it I let go of Lavi. "Found ya exorcists." Someone said. I turned to me left and right but no one was there. Then a shadow loomed over us. "Akuma!" Lenalee exclaimed. Then those oval creatures surrounded us. "Okay, we've got a total of level twos and a 10 level ones." Lavi said calmly. How can he stay calm in a situation like this?! And the 'akumas' began firing on us. But then we were flying?! "You okay Moriyama-sama?" Lenalee said. She was carrying me. And we are FLYING! "M-Mei is fine." I said. "Okay, Mei-san." She said with a smile. But then an akuma fired on us and we came crashing down. "AAAAHHH!"

I landed quite rough. But I guess I can tolerate this we're under attack after all. Then a shadow loomed over me. "MEI!" I heard Lenalee screamed as she fought those akumas. "My my, what does a little girl doing her?" this akuma said with a smirk. He or it, whatever he or it is appears to be a big grizzly bear that wears a armor. And I began to twitch in annoyance. "You dare call me LITTLE?!" I shouted "Quite feisty, I see." he smirked "But I guess you have to die." His claws is nearing me. I froze on the spot. _"Run." my father mouthed _I want to but... And a tear escaped and flowed down my cheeks. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed but then lightning stroke and hit the akuma and the akuma exploded. The remaining akumas was dumbfounded and Lavi took the chance.

"Small Hammer, Big Hammer. Grow! Grow! Grow!" the hammer began to increase in size and he hswung his hammer to the akumas. "Mei-san, a-are you okay?" Lenalee rushed to my side. White spots began to dance in my vision. "I-I guess y-you should just... call me M-Moriyama-sama after all." my vision started to darken and I was collapsing in slow motion when an arm caught me. I looked up and saw a mop of blue-ish black and I lost consciousness.

* * *

My head hurts. I cracked one eye open and closed it again. I groaned in pain, damn headache. I slowly opened my eyes and took in the surroundings. Trees lots of trees. I guess we're in a forest. Wait how come I'm moving when I just gained consciousness? "Oh you're awake." a deep voice said. I looked up and came face to face with Kanda and my cheeks started to burn. I mean our faces are few inches apart. "You're giving me a piggyback ride?" I asked "Do I have a choice?" Kanda replied with sarcasm. And my head started to hurt again and I groaned. Suddenly Kanda stopped walking "We're here." Lavi said I looked up and saw a scary tower. Then an eyeball that has bat wings started to fly everywhere. What the hell?! To my surprise I fell backwards taking Kanda with me but he quickly regained his balance. So I am the only one falling?! THUD. I landed on my butt. But compared to my landing earlier this was nothing.

"Nii-chan we've already brought the new recruit I'm talking about." Lenalee said to the eyeball. "L-Lenalee what the heck are these eyeballs?!" she turned to me and smiled "Oh these are golemns. They're communicating device." and then the eyeball began to speak which is creeping me out. "Oh welcome back guys. We'll just have the gatekeeper to hold some inspection to be sure." Gatekeeper? He better hurry up I don't like waiting. I looked in the wall and it moved. What the?! The wall turned into a big face! "INSPECTION!" he said and brought his face closer to me "Kyaaa!" I screamed on the side Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi just smiled while Kanda is trying not to laugh. How rude!

"GATE OPEN!" the thing in the wall said and the large door slowly opened. "Let's hurry before the Gatekeeper close the gate." Allen said. We entered the tower and the gate closed abruptly. We walked and walked until we met a guy with glasses who is wearing a white jacket with some weird crest. "Welcome to the Black Order."

* * *

This would be my first DGM fanfic so please go easy on me. I apologize if there are any errors. Please post a review for me to know what you think. :)

PS Just a repost from _**MY**_wattpad account

**repost date: April 5,2014**

**original publish date: March 23, 2014**


End file.
